


Working out for all the right reasons

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, cuteness, maxicest, some cute things rather than feelsy things for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who do you work out for?"</p>
<p>"Why do you want to know dear sister, jealous perhaps?"</p>
<p>A glare<br/>"No. I am not jealous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working out for all the right reasons

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how many people ship Maxicest but this is my own little ficlet of fluff for the two. Rather than something feelsy with the two which usually is what happens.

Pietro speeds to the gym, that usual grin on his lips, which usually mean he’s up to no good – this time being no different. His sister was a ways off, walking although he had offered to speed her there.

 

He waits for a little bit for Wanda to catch up before he goes to trying some of the machines they have, working on building his muscles.

 

“Is this for someone?”

 

Pietro looks over, the grin never leaving his lips

 

            “Why yes, yes it is”

 

Wanda purses her lips

 

            “Who?”

 

Pietro pauses in his work out, an eyebrow quirked

           

            “Now now, dear sister. Is that jealousy I hear in your tone?”

 

“Hush” She shoots him a warning glare, eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

 

He chuckles, speeding over to stand in front of her, hands lightly rubbing her shoulders as she looks up at him.

 

“You know I do this for you? Working out, impress you I suppose is right words for it”

 

Wanda laughs lightly, her sour mood all but vanishing as she leans up a bit to lightly kiss him.

 

“You’re a clown, dear brother”

 

            “But this is why you love me, no?”


End file.
